teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent McCall
Agent "Rafe" McCall is a new character in Season 3 of [[Teen Wolf (TV Series)|''MTV’s Teen Wolf.]]'' The character is portrayed by Matthew Del Negro. Agent McCall is Scott McCall's father and the ex-husband of Melissa McCall. Biography * Agent McCall is estranged from his son for an unknown length of time. Scott mentions once during Pack Mentality that he was living with his father at a time when he was old enough to ride the bus to school. *McCall was a heavy drinker judging by a story he told about coming home drunk and mistaking the closet for the toilet. *He's been away from Beacon Hills and returns to gather evidence of incompetence against Sheriff Stilinski. While this is a recent occurrence, it appears the two men have a previous history of conflict and dislike. Season 3 In light of all the recent murders, Agent McCall is sent to Beacon Hills to find the killer (Alpha Pact), but all he manages to do is get in the way of Scott, Allison and Isaac. ("Lunar Ellipse") Agent McCall is gathering evidence of poor performance against Sheriff Stilinski. If there is enough to deem him incompetent, the sheriff will be impeached. ("Anchors") Scott's Dad interferes with his son's efforts to save Malia Tate. ("More Bad Than Good") He leads the search for William Barrow not knowing that the killer is motivated by knowledge about the supernatural. ("Galvanize") Agent McCall confiscates Kira's phone and Scott must break into the Sheriff's Station to retrieve it. Stiles says he and his father know something about Agent McCall that he wouldn't want others to know. ("Illuminated") He discovers that Scott and Kira broke into the station and confronts them. He is attacked and injured by the Oni. ("Silverfinger") Agent McCall and Melissa find Stiles at the coyote den. ("Riddled") Agent McCall arrests Derek Hale and Chris Argent under suspicion of murdering Silverfinger. (read more...) Agent McCall speaks on behalf of Sheriff Stilinski at his impeachment hearing, saving his job. (read more...) He finally confesses to Scott that he left the family because, while drunk, he accidentally pushed Scott down the stairs. (read more...) He helps rescue Melissa from the Oni and promises her that he will try harder to win back Scott's trust. (read more...) Season 4 Scott's dad is repairing the roof at Scott's home. He is trying to rebuild his relationship with his son by sharing dinners - but Scott keeps missing them. He ends up eating with Derek and Stiles, inadvertently exposing Scott's lie to young Derek. (read more...) McCall and Stilinski set out to transfer Violet to a federal facility but are attacked by berserkers. (read more...) He joins Stilinski at the school during the quarantine and kills The Chemist to save Stiles from being shot. (read more...) McCall files a "deadly force" report after killing The Chemist and explains to Scott that he'll miss the first lacrosse game because he must report to the FBI Field Office in San Francisco. (read more...) Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Matthew DelNegro Agent McCall Discovery Of Scott And Kira Using His Laptop.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 11 Alpha Pact Matthew Del Negro Agent McCall Questions Stiles.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 18 Riddled not so happy couple Melissa Ponzio.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 6 Orphaned Scott asks his dad not to go.png Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Characters